Coliseum Lodging to Officer's Tower
|Conditions = *Hurry! Defeat the boss in under 20 turns! *Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Brook |EXP = 1856 |Beli = 26854 |Rainbow = |Title = |TConditions = Clear Chapter |Chapter2 = 2 |Quest2 = |Stamina2 = |Battles2 = |Boss2 = |Conditions2 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP2 = |Beli2 = |Rainbow2 = |Title2 = |TConditions2 = |Chapter3 = 3 |Quest3 = |Stamina3 = |Battles3 = |Boss3 = |Conditions3 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP3 = |Beli3 = |Rainbow3 = |Title3 = |TConditions3 = Clear Chapter |Chapter4 = 4 |Quest4 = |Stamina4 = |Battles4 = |Boss4 = |Conditions4 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP4 = |Beli4 = |Rainbow4 = |Title4 = |TConditions4 = Clear Chapter |Chapter5 = 5 |Quest5 = |Stamina5 = |Battles5 = |Boss5 = |Conditions5 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP5 = |Beli5 = |Rainbow5 = |Title5 = |TConditions5 = |Chapter6 = 6 |Quest6 = |Stamina6 = |Battles6 = |Boss6 = |Conditions6 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP6 = |Beli6 = |Rainbow6 = |Title6 = |TConditions6 = |Chapter7 = 7 |Quest7 = |Stamina7 = |Battles7 = |Boss7 = |Conditions7 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP7 = |Beli7 = |Rainbow7 = 1 |Title7 = |TConditions7 = |Chapter8 = 8 |Quest8 = |Stamina8 = |Battles8 = |Boss8 = |Conditions8 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP8 = |Beli8 = |Rainbow8 = |Title8 = |TConditions8 = Clear Chapter |Chapter9 = 9 |Quest9 = |Stamina9 = |Battles9 = |Boss9 = |Conditions9 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP9 = |Beli9 = |Rainbow9 = |Title9 = |TConditions9 = |Chapter10 = 10 |Quest10 = |Stamina10 = |Battles10 = |Boss10 = |Conditions10 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP10 = |Beli10 = |Rainbow10 = |Title10 = |TConditions10 = Clear Chapter |Chapter11 = 11 |Quest11 = |Stamina11 = |Battles11 = |Boss11 = |Conditions11 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP11 = |Beli11 = |Rainbow11 = |Title11 = |TConditions11 = |Chapter12 = 12 |Quest12 = |Stamina12 = |Battles12 = |Boss12 = |Conditions12 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP12 = |Beli12 = |Rainbow12 = |Title12 = |TConditions12 = |Chapter13 = 13 |Quest13 = |Stamina13 = |Battles13 = |Boss13 = |Conditions13 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP13 = |Beli13 = |Rainbow13 = |Title13 = |TConditions13 = Clear Chapter |Chapter14 = 14 |Quest14 = |Stamina14 = |Battles14 = |Boss14 = |Conditions14 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP14 = |Beli14 = |Rainbow14 = |Title14 = |TConditions14 = Clear Chapter Clear chapter 30 times |Rewards = |RConditions = Clear all chapters in Coliseum Lodging to Officer's Tower }} How to beat Coliseum Lodging to Officer's Tower Chapter 1: *Since you only have 20 turns to clear it, you'll want to bring characters that have low CD or that reduce CD. *Giolla preemptively gives you all BLOCK orbs and a 2 turn slot boost. If you change slots, she will give all BLOCK slots and lock them for 1 turn. After 2 turns she gets a 2 turn threshold damage reducer.